welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Aymeric Siyana
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Aymeric Siyana is a Half-Blood/Half-Nymph wizard of European descent. He is the son of Lauriane and Maicon Siyana. Life Before Hogwarts His mother, Joy, was a Nymph, she met his father, Colbert Guthrie, and subsequently saved his life. He fell in love but she was not entirely willing to submit to what she felt for him nevertheless she did. She became pregnant with their son, when the child was born she left it in the care of his father. The baby was not like her although the boy did clearly share some of her abilities, she could not risk his life by keeping him or much worse raising him among her kind. Unfortunately his father had no idea what to do with the child, he did not even want it. He did not care that the little boy was a part of him and his beloved Joy, looking at the little boy infuriated him. Rather than raising him and them both resenting it he left the boy on the doorstep of a couple that he had followed home, they had babies already, they would know what to do with him. They just knew he could pass for a child of their own. He was a little bit different, sometimes it seemed like his eyes changed color almost glowing like the sun. It was not so often though that anyone would believe he was not a third, a triplet in fact. Starting out with two before he came along by accepting Aymeric, which is what they came to call the boy, they were a family of five. He fit perfectly into the little family they created for themselves. Lauriane and Maicon Siyana were exactly what he needed in his life, if he could not have his own parents in his life they were certainly the next best thing. If they had not been as gracious as they were by choosing to keep him who knows where he would be and what he could have become. They gave him absolutely everything that growing boy would need including all the love and attention that he could have asked for. He had a far from typical life even though he has what he considers an exceedingly normal family. He was afraid of the dark for almost a decade, he did not like artificial light as much as he enjoyed the suns rays but once the moon was out he was desperate for whatever light he could get be it candle or otherwise. He swore back then and still firmly believes he has seen things move in the shadows. Even with his eyes closed he can feel something creeping up on him. It does not help to have his eyes open either, the shadows only seem to change form as he looked at them growing, bending or shrinking as they pleased. It was awful and he often had nightmares about being chased by figure that did not have a solid shape or any feature he could describe. He still has a reoccurring nightmare where he is completely engulfed in the darkness and never seen or heard from again. A lot of the time when his siblings came down with an illness of some sort, he was lucky enough to not get infected or recover much sooner then they did. It almost seemed like he had a much stronger, much healthier immune system than either of them, which was only odd in the sense that any wizard has a better chance of recovering from a disease than a any human. He showed an aptitude for Healing magic in the form of spells as early as 10 years old. He was only able to heal the most minor of injuries but at his age it was a powerful act of magic nonetheless. He quickly took to tricks involving light creation as well, he liked to call it phosphoromancy, he was not as capable as the characters in some of his favorite books. He often fantasized about his body being made from pure light. For only a short moment when he was in the throes of desperation can he recall the first time he used magic. He was having a nightmare, that feature less solid figure of darkness coming for him. He had been told many times before that he could control what happened in his dreams, that if he was scared he should imagine something the would protect him. He tried multiple times and failed. He thought of his father Maicon, he did not appear. He thought of his mother Lauriane, she did not appear. He tried to as he hard as he possibly could to think of his siblings to picture their faces, they did not appear. He started to bottom out and give in to the fear. He reached that low point where he started to believed it was over and he let the darkness have him. He woke in a sweat with light shining from his hands. He was told it was normal, that like his mother Lauriane he inherited a gift from the family. That gift was magic, Aymeric had been doing trick with light before, this time was different probably because it was not just a trick it was real. He was glad to know he was not an oddity that both of his siblings had inherited this magical gift as well. When it came time to address the subject of schooling his mother like most mothers wanted something better than what she had. In her youth she attended Beauxbâtons, she did not see anything wrong with the school. She felt her children deserved better something more prestigious something like Hogwarts. After reaching out to the Ministry and making contact with the Department of Magical Education all three of the Siyana children were accepted and subsequently enrolled into the British wizarding school. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality He has a carefree mischievous look about him that compliments his insanely dramatic tendencies. He gives off the impression there is a never-ending joke only he seems to know anything about. His family has brought him a great deal of comfort and stability, although he finds it boring. He hates the routine the coincides with daily life, he is not a thrill-seeker though he does like for something out of the ordinary to happen every once in a while. He does not always express himself in the most appropriate way. Oftentimes he will yell when everything is quiet or the opposite whisper when it is loud. He is insensitive, he does not always care enough to take another persons feelings or thoughts into consideration. When he feels a certain way about something people are going to know about it. He might even go 'too far' because his conscience made him think it was what needed to be done at the time. He tries not to waste time with feelings of regret or dwelling on mistakes that were made in the past. He is always honest with himself as he is with others as well. He believes that it is something that should be admired about him. He knows that he occasionally rubs people the wrong way, but sometimes it has to be done. He thinks the people he may have hurt will come to thank him for his candor or hold a grudge against him for calling it like he sees it. Appearance Ty Simpkins He takes after his biological mother, who was a dead ringer for the woman he knows and loves as his mother, he has radiant sky blue eyes and honey colored sun kissed blonde hair. He looks so much like both of his siblings it would be easier to believe they were identical were in not for the obvious yet still quite small difference in some of their features nose, eye, or ear shape. He also has a few tiny moles on the lower half of his face and one near his right eye. They are the most visible distinction between him and his siblings. He has a softly pointed nose and thin lips that could never hope to contain one of his explosive smiles. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:December Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:French Category:Born in New Caledonia Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "G" Category:Wizard Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Pine Wand Category:Small Patronus